The Twilight Princess
The Twilight Princess '(トワイライトプリンセス ''Towairaitopurinsesu) is a princess Mage that possesses the Twilight and was sealed away in the White Lands of Mundo in Mal,lik by her people of Roteldians. She was to protect the «Envoy of the Beginning» from the Light of Destruction. Appearance Personality The Twilight Princess is a very independent being. She at times is super friendly, humorous, optimistic, sensitive. Being caring and kind is what got her reputation to her people and other creatures. She comes off as a intelligent and brave woman, taking things very serious when it comes to almost anything. Though she accepts and honors her role and title of "Princess", she is terrified of her Twilight Abilities and fears she will hurt the most closest to her. Anastasia is known well for her beauty, and many male characters throughout the show demonstrate infatuation with her. However, she is does not intentionally use her looks to her advantage, which most likely attracts the males to her even more. Synopsis History Though the time and date is never confirmed, but was said to have been an extremely long time ago, Father and Queen Roteldians had baby girl who Anastasia was born into the Roteldians becoming the princess of the people of Roteldians. All was said to have had peace in there time with little no issues. One day Anastasia became very ill and was sent to her quarters by her Father but soon screamed in pain as a burst of light and dark energy blow up the tower. She began to transform into a Twilight version but kept forming back to her regular self do to her strong heart. Her Father and the people of Roteldians tried find solutions in many forms of magical techniques to ancient texts, however all failed and the Twilight would respond in a very negative way to magic. One philosopher of Roteldians hinted that it seemed that the "power" was somewhat shielding itself from other magic and would not let the host be harmed. Soon they learned that a very ancient cruse known as the Twilight took a hold of Anastasia and not a know cure was found. The Twilight Princess arc Dharak showed Anastasia that though he was given an opportunity of great power he still thought he was fighting for what he though was right to him but was doing it the wrong way, trying to prove that he "will" overcome the darkness and that she had an opportunity as well to overcome the Twilight itself. He was able to show affection towards her before his death but came to realize that he dint deserve to be alive for the crimes and actions that he caused. Light of Destruction arc During the Light of Destruction arc, Anastasia accompanies Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster and the rest of Fairy Tail Guild in solving and fighting the mystery Light of Destruction. During the war she and the Fang Fin Guild and Six Shen Gu 'were transported to a different dimension. Anastasia helps aids and fends off the Light Enforcers. When the stranded group returned from the different dimension, Anastasia rejoined with guilds of the Kingdom of Fiore and helped assist Ryu Sakyo, Alexis and Yusuke. Magic and Abilities '''Twilight '(トワイライト''Towairaito'') Twilight is a curse which Anastasia possess light and dark with and is unable to be cured. Under the effects of Twilight, inhabitants of the afflicted areas either turn into Light Spirits or Dark Monsters. Twilight also covers the entire areas in shadows of light from anything it touches. The spreading of Twilight becomes a serious threat. Twilight allows her to advance all of her abilities even further physically and mentally compare to her "normal level". In the beginning, Anastasia was not able to control the Twilight thus having random out lashes and causing burst of light and dark energy to lash out, destroying anything that it made contact with. Later as the series progressed, she began to learn and train the Twilight as her own then seeing it as a cruse. Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Roteldians